


The Offense

by FujurPreux



Category: Toy Story (1995)
Genre: Darkfic, Gen, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Hannah and Syd when they grew up. Spoilers for the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Darkfic" prompt from the [cliche_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/cliche_bingo) challenge.

It had been years since it had begun. Hannah didn't remember anything remarkable happening that day other than their next-door neighbours moving, and that, she was sure, didn't have any bearing in this, since neither she nor her brother spoke to them much --that kid was terrified of Syd and, then again, there was not a kid in the neighborhood who hadn't been terrified of Syd, not even the most rebellious. Hannah herself had by then lost count of how many dolls and toys she'd lost in his hands.

Nevertheless, looking back, she was certain she would have preferred it if he'd kept going with his experiments like that because at least he would be doing something outside his room, instead of just 'taking care' of his old toys, the ones he'd broken, the ones who could 'see everything he did all the time', the ones he had to take care of because, after destroying so many of them, now he had to 'play nice'.

They should've gotten rid of them a long while ago, but every time they tried, Syd ended up hysterical, kicking and screaming, and he didn't calm down until someone, whoever it was, brought them back again.

And every time, Hannah felt her heart breaking a little more.

No psychiatrist so far had been able to help Syd; their best was saying he should be locked up in a mental ward. His family wasn't willing to do that. It was the saddest part of the deal: Syd's problem --because it was a problem that could be solved, they had to keep saying that to themselves-- had pull them together like they never had been.

And, now, Hannah was about to leave for college. She didn't really want to, but her mother insisted; she would always be welcomed there, but she had to move on.

To move on shouldn't have been so hard, but whenever she looked at her brother's door as she made plans to take out her old toys and send them to charity without him finding out, she felt miserable. She even wondered if it would be a bad idea to leave one or two dolls to him, or if it only would make things worse.

Back into her room, she took her old Sally doll in her hand and squished her a little bit too hard as she felt tears forming in her eyes, remembering how the first days she'd been so happy and giggly to having a way to chase Syd away with just one rag doll.

It was unfair her brother's life had been destroyed like that.

Those were just toys. They weren't alive, he wasn't hurting them. Picking them apart wasn't a crime. Even if he'd destroyed _her_ toys. "It never was a crime," she mumbled.

She then stopped squishing and nearly jump when she thought Sally had blinked at her.


End file.
